


Typical Afternoon

by Smolvampiregirl



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolvampiregirl/pseuds/Smolvampiregirl
Summary: Reader and Edward Cullen on a typical afternoon at the Cullen's House.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Typical Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I wrote when I couldn't sleep. Crossposted to Tumblr.

It was a typical afternoon, curled up on the small beige couch in Edwards room. The soft light of the cloudy afternoon shining through the full length windows. Music was playing through his sound system and we were just talking, talking about anything and everything.   
I rolled over to face him now to study his perfect features and golden eyes. He had placed a blanket between us so his icy body wouldn’t freeze me. His face was so beautiful it made my heart ache. I moved my hand up to stroke his cheek bone with my fingers and he groaned closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. Desire burning in them  
“How can you do that?” He asked.  
“Do what?” I was confused.  
“Y/N. How do you know exactly what to do to make it seem like my dead heart is about to beat again?” He whispered in my ear softly.  
“You mean like this” I murmured into his ear twisting my hands into his hair tugging softly.  
“Y/N” He groaned slightly “We can’t”  
“I know, but I want to feel you against me” I pleaded “Please we don't have to do that but just bare with me please”  
His expression was conflicted, so I took my chance to get my way. I gently placed kissed across his jawline and up to his lips. His icy skin making my lips burn hot.   
“Please” I breathed attempting to seduce him.  
I didn’t have high hopes for success, even just being able to be so close to him was a blessing. Suddenly and unexpectedly his lips were frantic against mine. These were the most passionate kisses he had ever given me, I never wanted it to end but I was greedy and I wanted more.  
“Why… Must… You… Do… This… To… Me…” He said each word between kisses.  
His lips moved away from my mouth now and within a second he repositioned himself so he was above me and the blanket was now on the floor next to the couch. His hungry lips now moved down my neck. I shivered with pleasure as he used his tongue to trace my collar bones.   
I moved my arms up his back lifting his shirt up as I did, tracing up his back with my fingertips causing him to shiver this time. I lifted my head to kiss his lips passionately again. Twisting one of my hands in his bronze hair and pulling him down closer to me. Allowing his icy tongue to trail along the inside of my lips. I was attempting to distract him as I unbuttoned his shirt. It was harder than I thought it would be with one hand. I fumbled over the buttons getting three undone before he pulled away and groaned his, expression pained.  
“Y/N” his voice was wary.  
“It’s just a shirt Edward” I said softly “I’ve seen you without a shirt before”  
He sighed and unbuttoned his shirt for me now and reached down to grab the blanket off the floor to place between me and his perfect chiseled body. I couldn't let that happen.  
“Mmm, I don’t think so” I murmured.  
I pounced moving forward to kiss him again, climbing into his lap. Straddling him I entwined my hands into his hair again in a feeble attempt to hold him against me.   
“Y/N, you overestimate my self-control” He pulled away.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled cheekily “And which self-control is that. The vampire one or the downstairs brain one?”  
“Both” He laughed a soft musical laugh that filled the room.  
Edward wrapped his long white arms around me now repositioning us back into a spooning position.  
“You are impossible” I said moving so I could place my head on his bare chest and look up into his eyes. I plastered my best pleading expression on my face.  
“Y/N, I love you. You are my only reason for existence.” He kissed my forehead softly. “But I don’t want you getting hypothermia.”  
He reached down and grabbed the blanked and had placed it between us before I had time to protest.  
“I hate this stupid blanket” I muttered twisting the soft fluffy material between my fingers.  
“Well, I have others if you find this one inadequate.” Edward laughed.  
I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned causing Edward to laugh harder.  
“You’re adorable when you’re mad” He breathed, calming me instantly.  
I stared up at his face while he hummed music and stroked my hair until I fell asleep, safe in his arms.


End file.
